


Kiss on the Back

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [36]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, japhan 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: They’re on holiday. Phil’s not going to burrow into work the way his anxious to-do list mind is begging him to.A ficlet about views and skin.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	Kiss on the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Kiss on the Back

Phil is typing away furiously. They’re on holiday, which means they’ve limited themselves to one (1) business email each per day. But Dan’s distracted, so he’s trying to sneak in two. 

He finishes typing, presses send, exhales. They’re on holiday. He’s not going to burrow into work the way his anxious to-do list mind is begging him to. He shuts his laptop and sets it aside. The cushy armchairs in their suite threaten to swallow him whole, he’s so damn comfortable after hours and hours in a plane seat meant for someone much shorter than him. 

He looks up at Dan, standing in front of their giant window and the nighttime view of the city. Dan’s kinda hunched over his phone typing at something, and Phil resists the gravitational pull of the armchair to stand with a groan he didn’t make ten years ago and go join him. 

Dan’s got his notes app open, Phil can see over his shoulder. There’s a couple of words typed out and Phil recognizes the shape of them, the place where Dan chose a new row. It’s poetry, haiku he figures though he’s not gonna bother counting syllables right now. Instead he rests his chin on Dan’s shoulder and steps close behind him, arms wrapped round his waist. Dan keeps typing, erasing one word and replacing it with another. But he hums out a hello and smiles as Phil’s arms tighten. 

Phil turns his head to nuzzle into the soft skin he knows so well. He breathes in the warm scent of Dan, so close but covered right now in far too many layers. 

He tugs on the collar of Dan’s shirt, revealing a bit more skin, and moves his lips to it. He tugs a little more and Dan exaggerates a choke. They laugh. Phil pulls Dan’s shirt off of him. 

He kisses the back of Dan’s neck, down to between his shoulder blades, across where Dan’s muscles move beneath his lips. He loves Dan’s bare expanse of back, loves the freckles only he gets to see, loves the little dimples at his waistline. Dan tries to keep typing as Phil plants kisses at each rib. Soon he pushes Phil off of him and says, “Let me post this fucking instastory first,” while Phil pouts at being made to stand two steps away. 

Then Dan tosses his phone to the bed, all finished with whatever he’d been working on. Which means Phil can return to kissing along down his spine. They’re on holiday, he’s going to take his time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189042341274/kiss-on-the-back) !


End file.
